A New World: Here We Go
by Messiaus0015
Summary: Dakota was a normal fifteen year old boy. That is until he met Steven, a guy who claimed to have magic and offered a wish. Disbelieving he accepted. Now he is and eleven year old wizard about to attend Hogwarts for the first time. Watch as he changes the outcome of the war. Nothing will be the same, will it be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes, this is a rewrite. I wasn't happy with how the last one went so I started anew. Took a little longer then expected to pump this one out. For those of you (everyone) who might be confused with the timeline, I am advancing it so that Harry was born `02, I intend on incorporating some modern technology in. If any of ya have any suggestions I am all ears. Now enough o` me onto the story.**

"Shut up!" I yelled at my sister, who was annoying the hell out of me. She was two and half years older then me at eighteen, I was fifteen. She made my life a living hell making sure that I knew who was older.

"Why don't ya make me?" she mocked. She stood there with a smirk on her face and I got the overwhelming desire to wipe that smirk off her face. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth, controlling my anger.

"Mom! Tell Cheynie to leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Koty, just drop it!" my mom yelled at me from her room. I could almost feel her eye roll from here. My sister and I had never gotten along, despite many people saying we would come to appreciate each other later in life. Yeah, like hell. I glared at my sister for a good thirty seconds before marching out of my house before my sister could throw another insult at me.

* * *

I started walking down the street muttering to myself. I couldn't believe my sister, she was so stupid. I mean, I don't even know why we were fighting. It made no sense. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that someone was walking right nest to me.

"I know I hate my siblings." the guy said. I stared at him like he had two heads. Why was he talking to me?

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Steven." Steven said.

"Okay. How did you know that I was thinking about my sister?" I asked.

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you." he said mysteriously.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked.

"What? No! No I am not a stalker."

"So how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm magic!"

"Prove it."

Steven rolled his eyes and lifted his hand. He faced his palm towards the sky and scrunched his face up. Almost instantly a small flame appeared over his palm. Slightly incredulous I walked around him, looking for some kind of gas light. Finding none I waved my hand through the fire, I pulled it back feeling the heat.

"Actual magic? How?" I asked, amazed.

"Can't tell ya, trade secret." he replied.

"So, it's cool you're showing me all this but why?" I asked.

"'Cause I have been allowed to grant you one wish."

"Really?"

"Yep. Except _you _don't get to chose it. It's a surprise."

"Wow. That's bull."

"Sure is, now go to sleep." Steven tapped my forehead and I started to get really drowsy. I heard him chuckle. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Steven saying; "Night, night."

* * *

I groaned against the light that hit my eyes. I reached around for my glasses, wondering if my mom opened my curtain this morning. I slipped the glasses onto my face and stretched and looked around. I shot up and widened my eyes in alarm. This wasn't my room, where the hell was I?

"Finally you're awake! I've been sitting here for twelve hours. You know how much you can get done in twelve hours?" I heard a familiar voice exclaim from my right. I turned and looked at him.

"Steven?" I asked, not sure if I was dreaming tonight or not.

"The one and only, well there _are _more Stevens, but I'm me. If that makes any sense." he responded.

"Not even remotely. What are you doing here? Better yet what am _I _doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, why this is your wish!" he exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, this guy was obviously insane. I looked around the room. While I had to admit that it was a little nicer, and well-kept than my room back home, I would never wish for a better room. Steven seemed to comprehend what I was thinking as he began to laugh. Well at least I hope that's why he was laughing.

"Oh, you think _this,_" Steven gestured towards the room. "Was your wish? Oh Lord, no! You my friend are in another dimension!"

"What?" I asked. There was no way in hell that I was in another dimension. Hell, I could barely wrap my head around the multiple dimension theory as it was, without thrusting myself into the middle of that.

"Here go look into the mirror if you don't believe me." he said while waving his arm behind him, showing a bathroom I hadn't noticed in my preliminary study of the room.

Skeptical I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, when I looked in the mirror I had to suppress a gasp. The person staring back from the mirror wasn't me. Well, it _was _me, except, not. The most obvious feature was the fact that this person was significantly younger then I was. While I wasn't old, or anything, my reflection looked about ten. The next most notable feature was the lack of fat. While I wasn't obese, I had always been on the wrong side of my weight. I normally looked slightly pudgy, and wore large shirts to hide that fact, this me wasn't (I gave up on denying my placement in an alternate reality) even slightly overweight.

He had the perfect amount of muscles, and was developing a six pack quite nicely. It felt super weird to compliment myself, I have a slight problem with self confidence. If this wasn't me and anyone had asked me what I thought of him, I would've said that he was one of those kids on the playground that gravitated all the kids toward them, without even trying.

I was also pretty tan, my Native American genes showing. Other than my weight, and musculature, I looked about the same. I still had my bright blue eyes, a sarcastic expression just barely crossing my features (people tended to get confused and leave you alone and not tease you when you spoke with a constant undercurrent of sarcasm) and dark brown hair, in a slightly longer then short, but shorter then long (if that makes any sense) hairstyle.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked Steven right in the eye. I made sure that my features portrayed me as absolutely pissed. I stepped closer to him until I was less then a foot away from him.

"I believe you." I said and had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from laughing at his obviously relieved expression.

"Good," he said. "Now I can tell you what I am." He thrust his hand out and kept it there and until I shook it. "Hello," he said. "My name is Steven, and I will be your guardian angel for the remainder of your trip, which is to say, forever." I gaped at him. Angel? No. Freaking. Way.

"Really? Angel? That is what you're going with? Okay then, Mr. Angel. Prove it." He scrunched his face up and looked at me quizzically.

"I-I thought I already did with the fire?" he asked/said. I shook my head, some people these days.

"Nevermind, just, tell me everything you can about my life here and the rest of the world, that the me from here should know." I said.

"I knew there was a reason the you from this world is a veritable genius! Now sit down, shut up, and listen."

* * *

I did just that and with every passing moment my jaw dropped further to the floor inch, by inch. I was _loaded_ in this universe! My dad worked for the American Wizarding Government. My Mom, well, she was an inventor.

Now to better explain what my Dad does, I really need to give you an in depth look at how The A.W.G, works. It was kind of like the British Ministry, except the highest officer still answered to the Commander-in-Chief, a.k.a the President. The highest ranking wizard in America was known as, the Secretary of Magic, or Sec. Mag. Don't ask me why.

Now the Sec. Mag., unless told other wise by the President, could do anything to prevent the knowledge of magic getting out. The Sec. Mag. a hundred years ago, right before World War I, thought this would be better if there were magical troops. So he passed a law the stated that wizards and witches could now enlist. This was partly why both World Wars were over so soon after America's involvement. The Mundane, American term for Muggle, and the wizard troops were fighting together on the same field, unlike the other countries whose magical communities were a separate entity.

When the FBI was first formed, the Sec. Mag. then decided to create a wizarding version called, sigh, the MBI, which stood for the Magical Bureau of Investigation. They also made wizarding courts, including a Supreme Court. There was also a magical police force, as well as fire team, that had an office in each city, town and State. They were called the WPD, Wizard Police Department, and MFD, Magical Fire Department, respectively. There was also a ton of other branches that would take years to describe, other then the main ones.

Now back to what my Dad does. He is the current Sec. Mag. He has done a lot of good deeds since his promotion, such as equal rights to half-breeds, those who had a magical (or Mundane) parent, as well as a creature parent. Such as a Veela, Succubus, Incubus, Siren or Cthulhu. His most notable achievement however was the advanced version of the Statute of Secrecy. Basically, underage wizards or witches could perform magic whenever, as long as not deliberately done in front of a Mundane. See my father, with the help of my mother, developed a system of magical towers that worked like the neuralizer on Men in Black. So if you didn't know magic existed, basically every single Mundane that wasn't related to a witch or wizard, you wouldn't see it.

I mean, yeah you would _see_ it, but you wouldn't _remember _it. Basically they took the memory from your head before it could become long term, or even short term. It did the same with cameras, camcorders, and tape recorders. The effect on the electronics was thanks to my mother. While all American wizards were up with the time, they _still_ hadn't been able to use computers that often thanks to electricity's affect with magic. Until my mom came along.

She developed a form of magic that could power any electronic device indefinitely, preventing them from ever needing to be charged ever, and keeping it in the best conditions possible. My mom had gotten her business off the ground thanks to that and were now one of the leading companies in the world. Her company also helped in medicinal discoveries, and basically anything you could ever name ever. You name it they did it.

America had it's own school system. When Steven had said this me was a veritable genius he wasn't joking. This me had finished all Mundane schooling, including college, held several PhD's and knew almost every language ever, including several dead ones, such as Latin, Atlantean, Mayan.

This me had also completed American magical schooling, which went from when you were ten until you were twenty. American's thought the extra three years were essential to a good education. The students didn't complain because they didn't know much else. One thing America kept the same between itself and the rest of the world was Quidditch. Everyone loved quidditch. Anyway This me should have been finished with school and spending is team disproving physics, 'cause magic, but his(my?) parents had both gone to Hogwarts, so they wanted him to as well. Without skipping and testing out of school.

Now I wasn't a only child, nope. I had a sister, Jennifer, Jen. I know, I know, I groaned too., but don't worry, this one is younger than me by a year. I would be in my second year by the time she was in her first. I was so ecstatic. Finally, I get to be the older sibling! Granted I wouldn't be as harsh as my other sister was, because this me and this sister shared a close bond, because due to Dad's job they had a house that constantly changed it's location to make sure no one was at risk.

I knew this because along with the information about the world Steven gave me, he also gave me the memories of this me. It was an amazing experience, if a little headache inducing. That much energy surging through your brain at once was painful. Once I got done processing all of it, thanks to my self-taught Occlumency. In my opinion I thought that I had a pretty good defense against a Leglimens. See I'm easily distracted and I would never be able to clear my mind, I did the opposite. I cluttered my mind. Everything was just jumbling around in there. Imagine, a tornado whirlpool hurricane tsunami and every other natural disaster you could think of and them together and that is what my mind looked the fallout of. Even if you got passed my moderate shields and entered my mind, instead of finding what you were looking for I shoved whatever I was thinking, that wasn't sensitive information and just threw it at 'em.

I sat and looked back at him. This was amazing! I was in an actual book universe, where I was a wizard. Then I looked up at Steven as a single question entered my mind. A question so important that I was shocked I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Why?" I asked. "Why me?"

"Why not? Seemed as good a person as any. Besides I didn't chose you."

"Who did?"

"Can't say." Steven cocked his head like he was listening to something. I heard a footsteps making their way upstairs closer to my room. Steven pulled a small white book out of one of his pockets and handed it to me. "Here take this, whenever you need to talk just write in it and I will answer, since I won't be able to just appear to you whenever."

"Makes sense." I said as I took the book from him. I looked up and he was gone. I muttered as I set the book down as the door to my room opened up. My sister was standing there.

"Hey, get up already Mom is making breakfast, then we are going to go see Alexander." She said before walking away. I got up and closed my door. I turned towards my closet. I looked through my closet and was glad that this me shared my taste in style. Most of the clothes were dark colors, with a few reds and greens here and there. I pulled out some dark jeans and a dark blue t shirt. I slipped them on and headed downstairs.

My mom was in the kitchen making waffles when I walked in. I paused for a second and looked around. My mom was humming quietly by the stove and my sister was watching a movie I didn't know the name of. Only one person was missing here.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

Mom turned around and saw me and smiled. "He's not here sweetie. Important business back at the office. You know how it goes."

I nodded and sat down serving myself up. I put some peanut butter and syrup on my waffles and my sister wrinkled her nose at me. I smiled around a mouthful of waffle.

"What?" I asked after I had swallowed.

"Too sweet, you're gonna get diabetes." she said, looking down at her own breakfast. I smirked and looked back towards my mom who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I called.

"Yes?"

"Why are we going to Alexander's again?"

"You know why! He wants to celebrate you going off to Hogwarts, now get upstairs and get ready!"

* * *

I was staring out the window at magical American cities, granted a lot of magicals lived with the Mundane, but there were a few places for just magicals. Due to most wizards, and witches living in Mundane areas, there was a greater population of Mundane-born magicals.

I turned my head examining my new family. I was still in a slight shock over the turn my life had taken. I was extremely happy about it. I had a nice family, an awesome life, and magic!

I looked over at my sister and studied her. She had ear buds in nodding her head to some unknown beat. She was pretty, some migh even go so far as to say beautiful. I was gonna have to watch the boys around her. Apparently this me was slightly overprotective of his only sibling, good, no need to suddenly change noticeably yet.

I lookedat my parents who were discussing a new law Dad had in mind about house elf abuse. My parents were avid supporters of equality. My mom was suggesting coming up with a device that physically prevented you from harming your elf, but my dad shot that one down saying a lot of the congressmen wouldn't go for a seeming infringement on their rights. Mom quieted down to think up a new idea.

I looked down at the white book in my lap. While I was greatful for the ability to talk with Steven, this me wasn't one to keep a journal. Perhaps I could change the book's form? It was definetely something to think about. However I had a more important item on my agenda.

"Steven?" I wrote.

"Yes?" he replied. I let go a small sigh of relief at his response, I had been harboring a small doubt that it would work.

"Where is my wand?"

"We destroyed it."

"Destroyed it?! Why?"

"You are a new soul for this body, the old wand was boded to the old soul, it would not have worked properley for you. You must get a new one."

I closed the book in frustration, while I was glad I had this new piece of information I didn't want to go through the hassle of explaining to my parents why I neede a new wand. I sat up suddenly. Alexander was a wand maker he could just craft me a new one. It should be easy to convince him he was a close family friend after all and what were friends for?

* * *

I opened my door and stretched as I got out of the car. Even at ten, I was tall for my age, I could thank, or curse depending on your view, my uncle for that. My sister stared at me indignantly, she had my mom's short genes.

"Show off." she muttered. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"A! Git yer bee'hinds o'er here and give yer ole Uncle Alex, a hug!" Alexander called out to my sister and I. I laughed at Alexander's faux southern accent. He once told me that he over did it to make people lower their gaurd around him. When I had found this out I had looked at him in a whole new light. I decided that if he had ever gone to Hogwarts he definitely would have been in Slytherin.

Jen ran up and launched herself into his arms he spun her around then set her down and pretended he had burt himself, while Alexander was getting on in age he was physically fit, excellent remely so. I didn't know his age, he coulda been fifty he coulda been five hundred no clue.

"Aye! Yer gettin' heavy darlin' next time I see yer, ya might throw me back out!" Alexander exclaimed as he ruffled my sisters hair. She gigled and skipped off to fond something to do. Alexander approached me as my parents had walked off continuing their discussion from the car.

"What'cha yer doin'?" he asked.

"Nothing, I did have a request though." I started hoping he wouldn't be too mad. "I sorta lost my wand and need a new one."

He just stared at me for a good two minutes. With each passing second my heart sunk lower, and lower till jt rested firmly in my feet amd he finally responded. "What?" he asked dropping the accent.

If it was even possible my heart sunk even lower, as if making it's way to the underworld, already resigned to the fact that I was about to die and thus didn't need it. All this was made worse about the fact that before we had even gotten our wands, Alexander had proper care and maintenance needed to keep a wand in pristi.e condition. He had even given Jen and I hip wand holster to make sure we didn't lose them.

He grunted and I let out a sigh, inhaling oxygen to help get my heart rate under control. "Very well, follow me." He roughly grabbed my arm pulling me into his sanctuary where he made his wands, somewhere I had never been before.

"I'm gonna measure you again so stand stiil, got it boy?" he snarled. I gulped.

"Why don't you just give me a replica of my last one?"

"No two wands are ever the same!" he barked out. "Even for the same person. Do you know how much can happen in a day? What many people do not realize is that wands grow with you, that is why you get them so young instead of learning the basics of magic then getting a wand, which some people would argue is smarter instead of giving a kid that hasn't had a lick of training the ability to focus their untamed magic and unleash it on the world."

"Wait, I have already completed school, almost all of it, wouldn't what you just said not work for me then?" I asked genuinely curious, greatful for this new puzzle placed before me.

Alexander sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "About that, for this to work I am gonna need to strip your memories so that this wand can bond to you. Don't freak though, it is generally painless and I can return them. On the return however, well the rush of knowledge is going to be extremely painfull. So yeah, be careful. Also you won't remember this conversation." He reaxhed out and tapped my head.

* * *

I blinked hard at the man staring intently at me. Who was he? Where was I? What was I doing here? In the middle of my almost panic, a tiny voice in my head stuck a name to the face: Alexander. Calmer now that I new his name I started studying him.

He had short blonde hair and peircing gray eyes. He was extremely ripped and toward over me at what was probably seven feet.

"You alright Dakota?" he asked me. He rubbed his chin thinking. "Might of taken a bit too many memories. Here gimme your hand." He reached down and grabbed my arm pulling me up and gently, but firmly, guided me to a table.

On ot was an assortment of different woods in all sizes. My eyes narrowed on one and without any prompting from the man I reached out, picked it up and handed it to him.

"Holly huh? Weird. Really weird."

He directed me to another table and this one was littered with a wide assortment of items, from dog fur to what looked like a sinew. This one was a slight bit harder to pick. It seemed as if all the items were shouting at me to pick them. I rubbed my temples while looking at them. I eventuall found what seemed like the right item and picked it up. It was four or five silvery, gossamer hairs. They seemed to hold their own natural light. I handed these to the man as well.

"Unicorn hair? This is getting curious. Stand over there." he said to me as he gestured towards the door that I hadn't noticed. I, of course, ignored him and stepped closer. He seemed to anticipate this as he gestured at me and I found myself by the door unable to speak or move.

A bright light shone where he was standing and he turned around holding my stick, and his stick in his hands. He was also wearing gogles I hadn't noticed him put on. He handed me my stick, and suddenly everything felt right in the world as if I just had a piece of me returned that I hadn't known was missing. After it was in my hand he tapped my head and a blinding river of lave burned it's way through my skull.

**A/N Aaaaand there it is: A New World, Chapter 1 new and improved. I was planning on making this longer, all the way up to September 1st, and maybe the train ride. However I realized that it was waaay too long already so I stopped here. In case I forgot to tell you exactly what the name of my character is, here ya go: Dakota "Koty" Whitaker. Hoped you liked it. Please leave a review, leave whatever. Now for those of you interested, I really want a Beta for this story (and any others I wanna write) so if you are interested just P.M. me. Got it? Author out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I realized I didn't have a disclaimer so here goes. I do not own Harry Potter, please don't sue me. Phew, that was a close one. Also I now have a BETA so yeah. Please, please review.**

I opened my eyes as the pain started to recede from my head. I saw Alexander looking at me with a worried expression on his face. It quickly melted away when he saw my eyes were open. He reached down and pulled me up.

"Man, for a second I thought your old lady was gonna kill me. Good thing you woke up." Alexander said to me.

Iwas barely listening as I was playing over the moments without my memory in my mind. Sufficiently assured that I hadn't given away my new self I turned and looked towards Alex.

"Let's get back to Mom and Dad, they are probably worrying we are getting up to something unless they are still talking about the house elf problem." I said making my way for the door, pocketing my wand.

When we got outside my mom looked at me weird, asking me with her eyes what we had been doing. I gave a half smile and ran off to play with my sister to avoid any awkward questions.

* * *

My dad called my sister and I in from dueling(I needed to push my new wand to figure out it's limits, Jen was a duel enthusiast). We were almost dripping sweat as we ran and leapt around Alex's custom made duel arena. It randomly generated a different area each time so no one person would always have an advantage. Somehow, though, my siter always managed to get an advantage.

When we got to the table Mom ran us over with a critical eye before casting a shower charm on us, leaving us smelling fresh and clean and not covered in sweat. She smiled at her spellwork and we all sat down to enjoy the meal my dad and Alex had whipped up for us. It was steak (medium rare) with baked potatoes and corn. My favorite.

"Mmm, yurm baked pertatoes and steak." I said in a weird voice. Everyone just chuckled and we all dug in. All that was heard throughout the meal was the sound of cutlery on plates. My dad knew how to cook!

Finally after we were done eating Jen and I did dishes, that was a rule we had if we ate at Alex's. When we came back out I saw four wrapped bundles sitting on the table. I smiled knowing they were giving me going away presents.

I sat down and everyone sat around me. My sister looked giddy, bouncing up and down while she was sitting in her chair. I sat down and she pushed her package towards me. I opened it and in it was her favorite book: **Dueling and Dueling Strategy as Seen by a** **Soldier.** I looked down at the book then up at my sister. I was shocked, this was her most prized possession. She looked at me mumbling something under her breath. I just smirked and put the book down and turned to a different present taking the spotlight off her.

My parents pushed their present towards me and, like a child on Christmas, thoroughly ripped the paper off. I gingerly opened the box trying to contain the surprise. Before I could peek into the box, a great big brown blur flew out. I ducked my head to keep it from getting taken off by what was undoubtably an owl. When I looked Up my breath was taken away. Perching on the table was a two foot tall Great Horned owl. It peered at me with intelligent eyes before preening his feathers.

"You should name him." Mom said gently.

"Yeah he doesn't have one yet." Dad agreed.

I looked from my parents to the owl and back again. My mind was racing finding names and shooting them down in the span of a few seconds. Finally I got to a relatively good one.

"Moose?" I asked the owl in front of me. It tilted it's head like it was contimplating the name. He eventually nodded hos head and flew off. Apparently he was hungry. Alex laughed catching my attention. He handed me his package.

"I don't know if mine is as good as that." Alex joked. I pushed my eyebrows together and frowned. Alex had given me a wand, I didn't need another gift. Nevertheless I opened the package and slowly took out the wrapped bundle, gasping when I opened it. Inside was an ornately designed leather bracer. It was about half the size of my fore arm and was obviously made to house me wand. At the top by my wrist was a small hole a little wider then the width of my wand, presumable to allowing it to slide through out easily.

A thought occured to me. My wand was 14 and a half inches (I measured it) and half my forearm was definely not that long. I turned towards Alex to ask him about it but he seemed to read my mind as he spoke before I could.

"Don't worry, your wand'll fit. In fact it won't even be in the bracer until you call for it. I put a poclet dimension spell on it powered by runes embedded in the leather. Just tap your wand to the tip to initiate the first use, then after that to put it back, just drop your wand and it will appear in the pocket dimension."

I did as he said and gasped when my wand was pulled out of my hand and looked throigh the hole, there was nothing there and I reflexively flexed my wrist. My wand popped into my hand and I gave it a quick swish. After I was done I did opped it and the wand disappeared. I was amazed at this gift it was amazing.

I turned to look at the last package. It was relatively small and came with a card. My parents looked as if they hadn't even noticed ituntil I had grabbed it. A selective Notice-Me-Not charm? Either way I grabbed the card reading it. I had to stifle a laugh amd made myself carry ashocked expression on my face. Jen grabbed the card and read it.

"Dear Dakota," she read. "I hope you had a nice party. Enjoy this watch, S. Who is S?" she asked after she had finished reading. I couldn't believe Steven had sent a present this obviously. No, wait, yeah I could. Even in the short amount of time that I had known him he seemed one to like games. I resisted the urge to remove my glasses and rub the bridge of my nose. Getting out of this was gonna be tricky.

To stop my parents from destroying my present I openedit and saw a watch. I quickly cast a spell to make it seem that the paper was still there I slipped the watch into my pocket. After my parents had read and reread the letter five times each. They realized the present was a fake and calmed down.

After I had averted that catastrophe, everything went back to normal. Well normal for wizards and witches anyway. Nothing of significance happened until right before bed I found a note from Steven bearing only the words good job. I rolled my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke the next day to feel something jumping on my bed. I flicked my wrist waiting for my wand to appear in my hand. I groaned when I remembered taking it off last night before bed. I vowed to never take it off again, except to bathe.

I turned and looked at the person jumping on my bed. It was Steven, of course. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head but somehow he managed tocatch it and thrw it back at me. In the air. With his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to tell you that you need to wear the watch. It allows for easy communication, while also letting me know where you are at all times."

"Great, now I am being stalked. Fine I'll wear it now get out of my room."

When I sat up Steven was gone and I got ready for the day wearing an unusually bright color. I stretched and lolked into the mirror in my bathroom. Even though I got used to the idea of me being in an alternate dimension, it was still unsettling to see a different me in the mirror. I brushed my teeth and used a charm to take the tooth paste taste out of my mouth. I grabbed a book on creating a pocket dimension for some light, early morning reading.

When I walked downstairs book in hand, I noticed my mom writing a note with a letter sitting next to her I realized she hadn't made breakfast yet, so I set the book down and got to work. I decided to make my family famous omeletes, one of the only dishes I hadn't shared the recipe with my mom's cooking department in her company. As I set the table my sister came downstairs and I set a large cup of coffee down in front of her. She expressed her gratitude through a glance, not having the cerebral capacity to talk this early in the morning. I just noded and finished my job.

In case you were wondering, my parents had allowed us to begin drinking coffee at a young age due to our study schedules. While I was a natural-born genius, my sister had to work that much harder to be able to finish magic school so she could go to Hogwarts next year. I assume she had a very long night last night.

"What's the occasion?" Jen asked as I set the plate down in front of her and mom and they both began eating.

"Mom was busy this morning so I decided to cook." I explained as I picked up my book and began to eat and read.

After we were all done and I had, reluctantly, put thebook down my mom explained what was going to happen now that I had recieved my letter. She cleared her throat and began to speak. My mom liked undivided attention when she spoke.

"We will be going to Britain for the rest of the month until you have to go to school. Your father won't be able to come due to the upcoming vote on the new house elf law. At least, not for three weeks, he will be there for the last week though, so there is that. Now go up and get packed we will be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours." Mom gave us no room to say anything and my sister and I just started to pack.

As I stood in my room I looked at everything that I wanted to bring. Even using a shrinking and enlarging charm, it was still too much stuff. I thought about packing less things but shot that down. I was going to take _everything_(insert evil laugh here)! I deided to just create my own pocket dimension instead.

As I readied myself, I thought about what I had just read. Creating a pocket dimension was extremely painful, at least it wasif you were trying to create on the size I wanted. It was painless if you wanted to create one, say, the size of a wand.

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. The book said to creat a rather large one you had to imagine an invisible wall, and then punch through that wall the more pain, the larger it was. However it was eaier to expand a pre-existing one. I didn't have much time though so I fogured I would take the pain route.

I imagined punching a wall and had to bite my lip from screaming at the pain. It felt like a million chainsaws were cutting into my wrist, while a swar of angry fire ants bit between my fingers, while zombies ate my hand, all while being cooked in the fires of Mount Doom. Luckily when I brought my hand back the pain disappeared, and my hand looked uninjured.

I grabbed my favorite cookbook and concentrated on pushing it throuh to the other dimension and tying it to the dimension as well. When it disappeared I waited a good ten seconds before trying to summon it back. When it worked I jumped up and down while whooping with joy. Luckily my room was silenced so no one hear me. I packed all my things into this dimension, resolving to organizing it later. I waited downstairs excited to finally to Britain, witb the added ability to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling to my room. A day had passed since we had gotten to the Leaky Cauldron. Nothing had reall happened yet but I was still going over the day stuffing all the knowledge of the day before throwing it into the vortex that was my oclumency defense.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on entering my mind. I instantly regreted it. While it was my mind, I was still buffeted by the vortex of defense. I left almost immediately. I instead concentrated on my pocket dimension. When I opened my eyes I was floating in a black void, only my things to keep me company. I concentrated on making a room and was mildly surprised to find myself in a dull gray room sitting on the floor. There was no furniture but all my stuff was on the floor.

I got up and cracked my knuckles and began to get to work designing my new personal space. After a few hours I was happy with the results. My room wasn't empty or gray anymore. It had a nice forest green paint, similar to the color of the evergreens. I had a nice crackling fire sitiuated on one wall, I fpund the sounds calming.

I had a nice cozy armchair sitting in the middle of the room facing the fire, it had an end table next to it. The walls were covered in shelves holding all my books up, they also held random knick knacks. I had two desks, one was for writing and the other was for experiments, and the random project. I had also cconnected it to my mind so that my memories were contained in the books on the shelves instead of the Vortex of Doom. I still had the VoD, but it was there to help hide my connection to this dimension. Happy with my progress I left.

When I opened my eyes in the real world I was sueprised to find it light out with my body feeling well rested and my mind eeady to take on this new day. Apparently while in this dimension, as long as I only entered via my mind, my body automatically fell asleep leaving me free to do as I wish in this other dimension. I would have to figure out a way to give it dream time though. That way I could spend hours in this other world while only taking three seconds in this world, like a dream. Something to think on.

I walked down into the man bar/pub area, not seeing my family there yet I ordered breakfast and some coffee and began to make an agenda for the day. First off, I needed to stop at Gringott's to grab some money. My parents gave my sister and I our own trust vault with a fifteen thousand withdrawl limit per week. Second I would stop at Florish &Blott's, I already had my school books, but they had some interesting things in there. Third was Magical Menagerie, to pick up some treats for Moose, who was currently in my room with his head under his wing. A stop at Madam Malkin's to get some new robes, an ice cream cone from the oce cream place and then a trip through London to see Big Ben up close, a trip on the London Eye, and if there is time a quick look at Buckingham Palace!

I pulled some paper and a pen out of my room and wrote a quick note explaining where I was and gave it to Tom to show my mom. I then walked through the archway blown away by the sights. While I had seen plenty of magic in America, in Britain it was more concentrated thus more showy. Plus we didn't wear robes in America.

I walked briskly towards the book store trying to keep on a schedule. I had a lot planned for today and hated to ruin them, even if I still had a month left to get used to the sights. I walked in the bookstore and was accosted by the amount of people in here. I started grumbling to amuse myself and made my way to the back of the bookstore. I kept getting these weird looks because I was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans. It made me happy inside. After I had selected a good amount of books I allowed myself to allow my eyes to wander. I still had a good ten minutes before I had to go to the pet store.

I almost did a double take when I saw bushy brown hair. While I had never seen her personally, the characteristicly huge amount of books she wasbcarrying and the obviously mundane parents, I knew I had spotted Hermione Granger, and Judging by the square glasses and stern look I would but my wizard robes(someone take them, please) that she was McGonagall. I decided to approach them, introduce myself, I mean what was the point of entering the Potterverse if you didn't meet one of the main characters?

"Hello," I geeted them. "I'm Dakota. Are you a first year too?"

Hermione just looked at me. Apparently while being escorted throug wizard London, by a witch, looking at spellbooks, the last thing she expectd to see was an American. Luckily she was saved from answering by McGonagall.

"Are you a Muggle-born? Where is your guide child?" She questioned. To put her off I immediately went on the defensive and feigned assault at her words.

"Excuse me? There was a few things wrong with what you just said. One, I have already told you my name, so do away with the 'child' crap. Got it? Second I find the term Muggle to be completely offensive and degrading, so don't ever call me that. I prefer Mundane. Third I highly doubt I need a guide as my Mom and sister are right there." I finished pointing out my mom who I had just spotted.

My mom walked over and took the professor to the side to talk to her after my lashing. My sister came upband gave me a big hug in front of everone which, even with my advanced age, made me blush brighter then a lightbulb. That seemed to calm the Grangers down. Hermione, it seemed, had found her voice and asked the dumbest question ever.

"Why aren't you wearing robes?"

I suppressed an urge to laugh, Jen, however wasn't quite up to the task and giggled, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment. I got her to introduce herself before explaining my wardrobe.

"I am American and we don't wear robes there." After our initial introduction we got along great and true to my plans went to each store, we also explored London with the Grangers. At the end of the day my mom even convinced them to stay the last month to the first in Diagon Alley, insisting she pay. She soad it was to repay me embarrassing their guide, but I think it was because Hermione was my first friend.

Due to my insstance in academic acension I had had little time for friends spending it all on learning and now that I had this chance to make a friend Mom was gonna hold on tight and wrestle it into submission.

The rest of the month passed with nothing of import happening. My dad came and hung out on the last week. I hadkept an eye out for Harry but hadn't seen him. I saw Draco, but actively avoided him. I was so tired at night that I could barely think about my dimension before falling asleep. So it was what seemed hours, or days and not weeks that I found myself lying my head on the pillow in the Leaky Cauldron for the last time. Tomorrow I was going to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down at my outfit, biting my lower lip. My mom, sister and Hermione had thrown me out of my room telling me to get some breakfast. When I had come back up they had told me that they didn't want me wearing dark clothes today. When I saw my outfit I shuddered. It was a pair of white shorts and a bright red t-shirt with a picture on it. The pisture was two people holding a couch with friend under it, then their was another one with two people holding a body with the words best friend under it.

I glanced at my current fashion team with a look of dread. Why id they have to do this now? With Hermione even! I just sighed and whipped out my wand using magic to change myself. I charmed my pyjamas to fold and pack themselves. As I got my shoes on I was happy that were my only pair was black, a small comfort. To spite the girls I grabbed a a dark blue hoodie and pulled it on. I made a face at them when the all groaned.

I then pulled on my backpack. I don't use a trunk because I thought that it was a bit to cumbersome. My backpack had an expansion and feather light charm on it. Hermione hadn't accepted my offer to make her one, citing the letter that stated that we needed a trunk, I just shrugged.

My mom demanded taking a picture saying it "was a requirement". I just put my arm around Hermione's shoulders and frowned when she blushed. Brushing it off I smiled my biggest smile. When we finally got into the car I was constantly looking at the watch Steven got me, making sure we wouldn't be late.

As we were a little ways from King's Cross, I closed my eyes and entered my dimension. This was the first I had been here since I had first made the room and I groaned at the thirty more memory books. I was going to need to organise the books, but I didn't have the time. I still needed to wrok on the dream time spell for this room.

I sighed wishing there were more of me. As soon as. Thought that I felt a pull on my consciousness and a tap on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned around and stared at the sight before me. There were at least five more me's. It seems I had cloned myself. This was extremely unnerving.

"What is.." I started.

"Going on here?" Me 2 finished.

"Near as we can tell the fact this dimension is connected to our thoughts," started Me 3.

"Means anything we think can very well happen, only it is confined to this dimension." Me 4 asserted.

"Just hope we don't think of Jason Voorhees." Me 5 joked.

I stroked my chin deep in thought. With the added help of four other me's means I could get a lot more done. Not only could I organize the books, I could also work on the spell. Also, I could expand past just this room, as well as working on dueling and exercising. I could only assume what happened to me here happened to me in the real world.

As if in answer to my thoughts the other ones nodded and got to work. Feeling I had foud a way to keep busy I sat down in a chair and interlaced my fingers in front of my face. This motion caused my hokdie sleeve to slide lower and expose my wand holster. My eyes studied the holster and realized I could key my wand into this dimension now and figure out how to make one lf these. Looking around, I realized I was gonna need a lab to safely perform experiments. I found a door appeared and got up and walked through it. Inside was a well furnished lab that contained every instrument I would ever need.

I satdown at a table, removing my holster. I used a cloning spell on it then used the cloned holster to summon my wand. When I was satisfied that it would work, I put the original on and began to take apart the clone. I first noticed that it was two pieces of leather sewn together. Taking them apart I noticed runes carved on the inside of the leather. They were what helped tie this object to it's own pocket dimension. There was also a rune that summoned the wand without the use of the users magic.

Satisfied with the inside, I studied the outside. I used a magnifying glass to study the designs and was pleasantly surprised to find that there runes woven throughout the designs. Upon further study I realized they were just comfort runes. Mostly to make the holster automatically fjt and to not chafe.

I took the original and cast a spell so that the rune were tied with my dimension. Looming at my watch I realized that I must have been asleep in the real world for a few hours now. Standing up I relaced my holster and walked into the main room. Noticing it was more of a library now I laughed. It seems I have been busy. I laughed at my joke and opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was my sister calling my name. When I began stiring, rubbing my eyes. My sister gave an exagerated sigh. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Finally I have been trying to call your name, for like, ten years!" Jen exclaimed.

"I think it was more like two minutes." my father responded. "Now come on or we are going to miss the train."

"Coming Dad." I said, shouldering my backpack. I walked through the station, eyes wide and searching. I was keeping an eye out for a head of unruly black hair. I finally saw some and sighed. The black was amid a sea of red. I guess I would have to wait.

My family and friends and I all waited politely while the redheads all prepared to go through the barrier. I, however, began to grow impatient when they were taking up an exceptional amount of time. Like they were taking so long, the Guiness Book of World Records wouldn't even try and time them.

When it reached fifteen minutes and counting, I calmly walked up to the matriarch. In all honesty it was rather daunting walking up to a rather prominent character in the series. Still, I steeled myself and approached her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she seemed irritated that I had intterupted her monologue.

"Excuse me," I started. Molly took one look at me and rolled her eyes. I could almost hear her thoughts shout "Muggle!"

"Yes? What is it dear?" She said in an overly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry to intterupt you, but my party and I would deeply appreciate if you would exusce in asking you to move. We want to get on the platform so that we can grab a good compartment before they are taken."

"Aren't you on the platform?" she asked as if speaking to an exceptionally slow person.

"I meant the other one," I leaned in close as if ablut to divulge a great secret. "You know? The magic one?" I finished in a stage whisper, rounding it all off with an overly dramtic wink. I chucled as I saw Mrs. Weasley turn a delightful hade of red. I openly laughed as I heard the twins cough loudly trying to stifle their laughter. I stepped past the baffled woman and walked through the barrier.

When I stepped through the barrier and turned around and watched as my friends and family followed me through. Hermione looked so embarrassed I could swear she was going to cry. The adults were all trying to hold back their laughter, while still openly grinning. Jen walked through and promptly punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my arm.

"How would you feel being embarrassed like that in front of your children?" Jen demanded.

"I wouldn't know because I wouldn't treat anyone who walked up to me like some sort of pathetic Muggle, just because they don't act or dress like I did. Or didn't have magic!" I said. "She deserved to be told off! Hell, she deserved worse then I gave her! Don't say you don't think otherwise. What I did was a harmless joke." I turned and stalked off.

I hate going off on my sister considering we were each others only friends, but she shouldn't have tried to defend the Weasley woman. She needed to be put in her place. I looked around studying the people around me trying to cool off. I saw my sister begin to walk towards me and I walked into the crowd. As I continued looking around one girl in particular caught my eye.

She had brown hair, a lighter color than Hermione's, it also wasn't bushy. More of a smooth straight hair. She was rather pale, making the spattering of freckles on her face all the more prominent. What intrigued me the most was her stunning blue eyes. She had amazement in her eyes, drinking everything in. The train, the steam, but mostly, the people. She seemed to study everyone. She also had a gravity almost, pulling people towards her unconsciously, not as if it was a power, more of a natural charisma. People wanted to be near her.

I heard the train whistle and realized I had been standing and staring at this girl for longer then i should've. I was being a borderline stalker. Damn thoughts. I had cooled down enough to find my group and I went to say goodbye to my parents. When I found them Jen ran up and gave me a hug.

"I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you please forgive me!" She said burying her face in my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"No big deal, Jen. I overreacted It was my fault. Now, I gotta say goodbye so I don't have to sprint and try to catch the train." I dropped my arms and turned towards everyone. Hermione had calmed down and was talking to her mom. My parents smiled and started to say their goodbyes. Hermione and I hugged our parents one last time. Granted this was the second magical school that I had been to it was the first one that caused me to be separated from my family for most of a year. I let go of my folks and started walking towards the train.

I think Hermione was feeling like me as she shuddered. I could tell she was holding back tears. It is very stupid to take a Mundane-born away from there parents especially if they aren't used to extended periods of being away from them. That could also go to the magicals born into this. If they were attached they shouldn't be separated.

I helped Hermione get her trunk onto the train and we began to walk down the aisle looking for a semi empty compartment. We decided that the most people we would share with was two people. We didn't want to seem like we were intruding. We weren't rude.

I sighed as I looked at the train. There didn't seem to be any enlarging charms to expand the inside for students' comfort. For a self proclaimed master race, they seemed to be staring an awful lot smart ideas in the face. I mean, what point is magic if you didn't use it? While I continued to complain about purebloods inside of my head, Hermione had found us a compartment with only one person inside of it.

I sat down and continued to think, now about how to work the dream time spell. It was a rather complex form of magic. Maybe I could use runes? No, that is stupid because then I would then have to mark the inside of my skull and that was a pain I was not going to put myself through. I drew the line in the quest for knowledge at self mutilation.

"Does he always do that?" I heard a male, albeit young, voice ask.

"Constantly. It becomes rather annoying Neville." Hermione responded.

Wow. It seems that even with me here things were going according to the book at least for right now. I was going to be changing that. Why be thrust into the book at the beginning and _not _do everything in your power to change it. It was an opportunity I wasn't going to let slip through my fingers.

I grabbed my backpack and zipped it open. I reached in and summoned a journal from my dimension. God, I am going to need a new name that isn't 'dimension'. How about, the Chamber? Yep good for me. At least until next year. I shook my head. I would cross to that bridge when I came to it. I pulled out a pen and began writing my notes for the D.T.S(Dream Time Spell) in Atlantean. It's not that I didn't trust anyone, I just didn't trust anyone _here._

As I kept writing I listened in on Hermione and Neville's conversation. While I wasn't an eavesdropper all the time, it _was _useful to have certain information on certain people. Neville might not have been popular but he was a pureblood and he could know potentially crippling information, yet not know it.

"So, Neville, what house do you think you will be sorted into?" Hermione asked, trying to keep their idle chatter alive.

"None. I was surprised to even get the letter to go to Hogwarts. Whole family thought I was a squib." Neville answered.

"Squib?"

"Yeah a squib is someone who is born to a witch and wizard yet has no magic. I only found out when my uncle dropped me from the balcony and I started to bounce."

"Oh that sounds horrifying!"

Their talk then turned to random chatter and I stopped listening, at least stopped concentrating on their talk. One of the other me's was recording it all in a book for me to read at a later date. Getting bored, I cast a charm that let the other me continue listening so he could keep recording it. Luckily no one noticed. I got up and walked to the door noticing Neville's toad, Trevor, I opened the door and let him out. I was just going to push along the timeline just a bit.

"Hermione I am going for a walk to look around and study the train." I said.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Hermione said standing up.

"No need. You should stay and continue your conversation with Mr. Longbottom here." Neville and Hermione looked surprised that I knew his name. I chuckled slightly as I left the compartment and turned left.

As I was walking down the aisle and looking through the windows I spotted Ron and Harry. I was about to enter but decided against it. There was no need to rush things. Besides I had a whole year to become his friend. I also highly doubted I was going into Gryfindor. Having finished with my reasoning I continued on. After a few minutes I looked through a window and stopped dead.

There she was. The girl from the platform. I was surprised to find her sitting alone. Maybe she was like me? Maybe she didn't know anyone on the train? What was confusing was she drew people to her yet she was alone. Feeling my curiosity intrigued I felt compelled to meet her. I opened the door and I saw her look at me with something akin to hope in her eyes. I could tell she didn't like not having friends.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"No not at all go ahead." she said motioning to the seat opposite her. I smiled and walked in. I noted that she had a Scottish accent. I silently thanked my linguistic skills so that I didn't have to ask where she was from. I sat down and put my backpack beside me. Her eyes were drawn to it and I sighed internally, she was one of those magicals the didn't know anything about the Mundane world.

"Why do you have a backpack with you?" I jerked at the unexpected question and furrowed my brow at her. She answered the unasked question.

"My mum was a Muggle-born so I know about their culture." I grimaced at her use of Muggle. She looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, well, I have a backpack because I find them infinitely more useful then a trunk. Also for the Muggle thing, I prefer Mundane, as that is what we use in America." I answered.

"Cool. Never met an American before. Name's Maisie, by the way."

"Dakota." I held my hand out and she shook it.

"So what is an American doing going to Hogwarts? Haven't seen many of them."

"I could say the same about you. Most of the students seem to be British, with a few Irishmen." I retorted.

"I asked you first."

"My parents went to Hogwarts before they moved to America. They decided that they wanted me to have the same experience. So here I am. Your turn."

"Well, mum went to a local school in Scotland for her training. My whole family was really surprised when we got the letter inviting me to Hogwarts."

"Awesome." At that moment the trolley trundled by and we both got some food from it. I was already really interested with Maisie. I decided to be her friend so that I could keep an eye on her. As well as study her, but I wasn't going to say that.

"What house do you think you are going to be in?" She asked me. I smiled. Was that all first years talked about what house everyone was going to enter.

"I think I am going to enter Ravenclaw. I enjoy learning and that seems the place for me. What about you?"

"Gryfindor, I hope I am in Gryfindor so bad."

"Well, you seem to have what it takes but you can never be sure. I hope you get where you want to go."

"Thanks."

For the rest of the train ride we laughed and talked, slowly becoming friends with each other. It was an interesting experience becoming friends with someone like that. Granted I was friends with Hermione but that was mainly due to my mom's intervention. This was all me. We got dressed in robes as we neared Hogwarts. After that I became slightly agitated when I changed into robes. I hate robes.

* * *

When we finally pulled into the station Maisie and I got off laughing. It was nice to finally have a good friend. We walked up to Hagrid and continued to talk about random Mundane things. I considered myself extremely lucky to have found someone I could talk to about this. We followed Hagrid all the way to the boats. We got share with Draco and one of his stooges, I don't know which one.

We were both awed at the castle. It was amazing gliding over an obsidian black lake with not a ripple in the surface. Truly magnificent. We glanced at each other, and though we had just met, it seemed we shared tue same thought of the castle and nodded to each other.

We entrred Hogwarts waiting with the other first years. I studied the interiour and memorized every detail. Ibwas going to create my own map, as Harry was going to need the Marauder's Map. I had a few ideas for this map but I was still in the thought process.

"Amazing isn't it?" Maisie asked.

"Sure is. It must take a lot of magic to ward this castle. I feel sorry for the Mundane. To never be able to lay eyes on this place, it truly is a pity."

"Er, yeah." she agreed.

I smiled when I heard screams coming from the rest of tue first years. Maisie looked around and exclaimed when she spotted the ghosts. I suppresex a laugh as her eyes widened. They were almost as big as plates.

Finally the door opened and we were ushered into the Great Hall. I studied the magic ceiling and decided to figure out the spell for that. I would cast on the ceiling in the Chamber. I watched a McGonagall carried the hat in and it began it's song.

"I'm relieved that there isn't a sort of test to sort us, but I feel weird being judged by hat." Maisie whispered to me.

"Don't be. Imagine how many people yu keet in Scotland that will bulge their eyeswhen you tell them a talking hat read your mind at school." I whispered back. Maisie laughed at that.

When Maisie's name was called I crossed my fingers and hoped she would get her choice of house. It was a tense couple of seconds for me and when the hat called Gryffindor I clappex and cheered with the best of them. Maisie flashed me a grin and I gave her a thumbs up.

When Harry's name was called I looked directly at Dumbles. I wanted to gauge his reaction to see if he had planned for this. While I admit he was a smart and well planned old man. I didn't need any of his unknown plans interfering with mine. That wouldn't do. When the hat finally put Harry with the Lions, I didn't see any definite change in Dumbledore's body language. That didn't mean anything though, just that he was well schooled in controling himself. Damn.

The rest of the sorting went as it did in the books and finally they got to me. I could feel a few curious looks on me as many people didn't recognize the name, but I ignored them. It was expected. In fact my mind wasn't even thinking about the sorting, I was thinking about the D.T.S. What finally got my attention was the hat.

"Interesting," it said. "Been ages since I've seen a world jumper."

"What do you mean?" I asked guarded. It wouldn't do for the hat to figure out my plans. I would burn it if I had to.

"No need to get hasty, Mr. Whitaker. I won't go telling people anything personal. In fact, I was spelled to hide secrets. Not many willingly gave trust in those days."

"Or now."

"Too true. Now I now about Steven and I will alert the wards to allow him passage." I rolled my eyes great I had almost forgotten about that nuisance.

"Well thank you for keeping my secrets, Hat."

"I have a name!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Make one for me."

"How about, um, Thomas?"

"Sounds good. Now let us move this along before the Headmaster get's curious. RAVENCLAW!"

The Raveclaw table clapped enthusiastically as I approached their table. I looked over at the Lions and saw Maisie look a little sad. I seems she wanted me to the same house. Probably thought we would stop beong friends. Ha, like hell.

As there was only a few kids after me the feast was soon under way and it was amazing! I, however, was going to need to speak with the house elves about introducing a few choice American culinary dishes. Such as pizza and burgers and steak. Mmm, steak.

After the feast we headed towards the dorms, the prefects answered the riddle and we headed to bed. I set my backpack at the foot of my hed and spelled it to lock. Wouldn't do for people to open it and find it empty.

I laid my head on the pillow and thought about today's events. I was curious as to why I felt so close to Maisie already. While I hadn't had too many friends in either my home dimension or this one, I was fairly certain that people didn't become this close, this fast. It was something for further study.

The hat, Thomas, was another thing. It was weird for him to automatically know I was a world jumper. My defenses hadn't even been breached. Most curious. I was going to need to find some way to get a hold of him. I needed to have another conversation with him. He could prove to be a useful ally, and I was going to need allies.

Finally the fact that I could create multiple versions of me. Could they take over my body? If they could, would they? I didn't think so as they seemed to have my same thought process and ideas. S they wouldn't ruin their own plan. Throughly convimced I decided that i was doing enough work in the Chamber with the other Dakotas. I laid my head on the pillow once more and fell asleep.

**A/N Okay for those of you curious, I didn't put the Hat's dialect in italics because he will become a more prominent character. I always thought he had such untapped potential. Also I didn't forget about Steven, he just hasn't had a good enough spot to make an appearance. You can thank the creation of Maisie to my BETA Reader 101olive4u. A round of applause is in order(cue canned audience applause here). Enough guys, you're gonna make her blush. Anyway remember to REVIEW! It helps it really does. Now in case you weren't sure from last chapter, I do not own Harry Potter. Peace guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not ow Harry Potter, or any songs I may mention in any Chapter. DO NOT SUE ME!**

"Hey Moose." I greeted my owl handing him a letter for Jen. It had some in their for my parents too, but Jen, I knew, was taking my absence the hardest. I felt bad about leaving her with no friends, but, in a way, it was good for her. It wouldn't do to have her become to attached to me. I pulle out a harness that I made for Moose.

I slipped it around his wings then attached the letter to the little clip in the back. He gave an experimental flap of his wings, then gave a hoot and a nod before flying away. I'm glad Moose was intelligent it made experimenting a hell of a lot easier.

"Nice to see you use an owl. How was your first week?" Steven asked appearing out of nowhere. I controlled my muscles refusing o jump and give him the satisfaction.

"I'm doing well. I prefer using a cell phone but they don't work here. No service. Also you can convey more with a written sentiment. Now how is my oh, so, favorite angel?" I asked with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Good. Good. I see you're still using that watch. Remember to never take that off."

"Why? Why can't I take it off? Why am I here? Steven, answer me. I won't take you dodging my questions any more!" Steven sighed and crossed his arms leaning on a wall. He looked up and shook his head.

"I, I can't you, you know I can't. You are literally the smartest person of your generation. Mainly because you will do what others won't. Not many will tie an entire dimension to their mind. Anyway, use that knowledge to figure it out. That is the only tip Ibam allowed to give you."

"Before you disappear, answer me this. What am I supposed to do here? What is my goal? Why?"

Steven just smiled sadly and disappeared. I don't know why but I was starting to trust Steven. It seems like he is irritated with the amount of information he could give me. I sighed and sat down. It had only been a week and I was already getting overwhelmed. With the relatively minor amount of homework and my self projects, I would have been fine. No it was Maisie. She had a limitless amount of energy. She was dragging me everywhere. It was exhausting. I had finished D.T.S., but it was no thanks to her.

She had gotten along with Hermione swimmingly, and had become instant friends with Lavender Brown, and the Patil girl. Couldn't remember which one though, pity.

I got up and made my way down to breakfast. I had already showered and everything and it was only five. It might have been a little early but I had finished with my project and created more doppelgangers to handle a few more. One was working on smithing, another was learning how to pick locks while another was creating a map of Hogwarts. It was amazing what having a few more of you could help accomplish. The doppelganger working on books had already made a full blown library. It was rather awesome.

I sat at my table and drained a cup of coffee. It was a delightful refresher. Next was my morning stretches, followed by a quick jog, finished off with a work out session. With my morning planned I spelled my clothes into a track suit and began to jog around the lake, which was rather clear this morning, i could giant squid playing under the water.

As I began running, I called up the rulebook which I had found during one of my excersions to the library with Hermione. I started to read, and played some music from my own cerebral playlist. I played one of my favorite songs, Bartender Song by Rehab. Good song.

I read through the book until I got to the dress code. I noticed an interesting rule, but read the passage again to make sure I hadn't just been reading fast. Nope their it was my new favorite rule:

**A student may wear any clothing as long as it bears the mark of his/her house. The clothes must be decent not showing off any cleavage, or inappropriate skin, be it wool, cloth, or any other material.**

**Signed by the Founders, rule cannot be revoked.**

I jumped for joy when I realized this. I didn't have to wear these stupid robes anymore. Good riddance. They were so cumbersome and did not allow for a wide range of movement. Dueling was a lot more challenging while wearing these stupid robes. I sprinted back to my dorm and grabbed all of my robes that had the Ravenclaw insignia. I also grabbed thread, my favorite clothes (all in Ravenclaw colors).

I charmed some of my clothes to have bronze, as well as black and blue, which was my usual color palate. I ran to the Library and entered through the doors instantly feeling Madame Pince's eyes on me. I turned toward her and smiled my best smile. I really wanted to have her on my side as a lot of the students spoke freely in the library not realizing Pince was watching and listening to their every action.

"Hello do you mind if I sew in here?" I asked.

"Why here?" She asked, protective of her books. I knew how she felt.

"Well, you see I don't have anywhere else to sew, except my dorm room of course. However I don't think a bunch of eleven year old boys will grasp the exact usefulness of knowing how to sew, and I want to preserve what little respect I have in this school." I said, sort of rambling. I know I lied to her about the place to sew, but hey, she didn't know that.

"Very well." I smiled and sat down at one of the tables facing her desk and got to work. I could feel her watching, nut I ignored it deciding to enjoy the comfortable silence hanging out with a librarian got you. Some of my favorite people, librarians.

"Why are you ruining your school robes?" she finally asked. I set down my scissors and needle and smiled as I looked up at her.

"Well I read a rule that says that you can wear any form of clothing here at Hogwarts as long as it is not too inappropriate." I answered her. I picked up my needle and began sewing a Ravenclaw crest onto the front pocket on a pair of jeans. "Since I don't like the fluidity of normal wizarding robes, I much prefer the freedom granted by Mundane attire. So here I am sewing."

"You still didn't answer why you need to ruin your school robes." Pince pointed out.

"Ah, well. I need the crest of my house to make it wearable, here at school." After my explanation, Pince seemed to open up and we enjoyed a nice quite morning before breakfast of idle chatter. I was beginning to like the librarian. She was quite, but well spoken. We enjoyed each others company, and when I got up I promised to return as I enjoyed her presence. She smiled at that, and I got the distinct feeling that one Hogwarts Librarian was rather lonely.

* * *

When I walked into the Great Hall to finally begin my breakfast I spotted Fred and George talking to each other conspiratorially. I didn't know if they were planning anything, but the way they talked to each was always in a conspiring manner. Stricken by a sudden idea and walked over and plopped myself down across from them. They looked up at me and then towards each other.

"Dear brother," Fred started.

"I do believe this ickle firstie wants to talk to us." George finished.

"Hello. How do feel on pulling one of the biggest pranks in Hogwarts history?" I asked, knowing with that simple sentence that I had already gotten their interest.

"We're listening." Fred said.

"It involves some pretty heavy consequences if we are caught." I warned.

"Do you think you can scare us off a prank?" George asked incredulous.

"Yeah tell us what it is!" Fred demanded.

"Does this mean you're in?" I asked dragging out there torture a little longer.

"Yes!" George almost yelled.

"Tell us!" Fred did yell, luckily no one was in the Great Hall this early. At least no one sufficiently awake to be able to put a damper on my plans. Grinning mischievously I bent my head lower so I could talk quieter.

"We are going to swipe the Sorting Hat."

* * *

I looked down at my journal noting all the plans I had. While it had been risky recruiting the twins for this job, or heist, I guess, I needed their ability to sneak through school unimpeded. While that was partially due to the Map, they also had a wide range of skill sets that could help, specifically lock picking. Now I just needed to recruit a painting in both the Headmaster's office and in the school to be able to pull this off.

I was currently in History and was one of the few not sleeping. While most thought of me as a diligent student taking notes. I was in fact plotting to steal a powerful accessory, if they only knew. I had this class with the Lions so Maisie was sitting next to me but she was out. She had said right before falling asleep that she had been up most of the night and I just nodded in understanding. In truth I was happy she was tired, it allowed me to write without her questioning me.

I looked around and when I was happy all the students were asleep or not paying attention, I got up and walked out of the classroom. I needed to go into the forest, and possible the Chamber of Secrets. I needed an acromantula egg for studying. I was going to put it in my Chamber for testing and training. There was a lot you could get done if you had a giant spider on your side.

Now for the Chamber of Secrets, I was going to see if I could get the Basilisk to join me that way I could prevent Riddle from petrifying any I didn't wish it upon. I was fairly certain the Basilisk was going to be sort of easy as Tom had used Ginny in the books. As it had been before he had been powerful enough to manifest in a bodily form, I could only assume that it followed anyone speaking a little parseltongue.

Also if I could get my hands on the Basilisk I could prevent the spider from harboring a fear of snakes, or more importantly Basilisks. I walked down to the girls bathroom and walked in. I saw Myrtle lazily floating in midair, presumably day dreaming. I smiled, it would do to have a ghost ally as well. I was going to eventually get the Gray Lady to join me, but that was a task for another day.

"Hello Myrtle." I said jovially. She gasped and turned toward me. When she noticed I was a boy she floated closer.

"Oh a boy to visit me? It's been ages since I had a boy talk to me." she got really close to my face and I started to feel slightly uncomfortable. I think she was taking this the wrong way.

"I think I am a bit young for you," I started but forced on as I saw her begin to scrunch her face up in preparation to begin wailing. "However I will happily be your friend." She smiled and flew into one of her toilets and I sighed. This might have been a mistake. Oh well, too late now. I walked towards the sink and looked around. Not wanting to be caught I placed a cloaking charm around myself and the sink. I hissed at it to open and it did. I thanked the powers that be for my linguistic skills.

I slid down the tube and managed not to get dirty. When I exited I made my way towards where the basilisk would be hiding. Nervously I stepped up to the giant statue of Salazar. It was rather intimidating, I wasn't going to back down though. I needed to have a basilisk on my side and this was the only one I knew of.

"Get out here you great big snake!" I shouted. Surprisingly the mouth on the statue opened and the basilisk slithered out. I made damn sure to stare at it's chest, I did not want to die.

"You are not the one who calls himself my master. Pity I'll just have to eat you." The snake said.

"No! No, wait! I know your future. Next year you die!" I exclaimed, as the snake reared up, unhinging his jaw. When he heard that last part he put his head and tried to look me in the eye. I made sure to keep looking away.

"Look me in the eye. I have another eyelid to prevent death, and petrification. Now tell me how you know I die!" he hissed.

I went through my memories until I found the scene in the second movie where Harry kills the basilisk. It was good enough to show him as he would believe it because It was not forged. I probably could forge a memory but better safe then sorry.

"I to need to connect our minds, as I don't have a pensieve that big. Are you good with that?" I asked.

"Very well. Show me." I concentrated and sent a mental tendril towards the basilisk. I felt him grab it and embrace it with his mind. It showed a sign of trust I wasn't expecting. I could've easily killed him now. Since I am not going to do that I pulled up the clip of him dying. He seemed to take it in stride as he swiftly disconnected the mind link. "How do you propose I survive this?"

"Well, if you don't serve Riddle we can avoid it."

"Who do you propose I serve?"

That stopped me. I had planned on getting him to serve me, but he was showing an extremely high level pf intelligence. There was no way I could enslave this creature.

"Well, I would say me, however I do not want to enslave you. So I don't think I could do that. It would not feel right."

"Good answer. There is only one way I know of that we could use. Be warned though it is painful, and it might not work." he warned.

"Let's do it." I said nervously.

"Very well." he replied. Suddenly a dagger appeared in my hand. I looked at it and then up at the snake. I have to cut myself? Well, whatever needed to be done. I drew the blade across my palm, hissing as I felt the pain. When I looked up, I noticed a green sort of mist emanating from the snakes wound. It was weird and appeared to move with a set pattern but it was hard for me to figure out what it was.

"Are you ready human?" he asked.

"Hey, I have a name!" I said indignantly. The basilisk slithered closer to me and placed on eye on both of mine. While I wasn't dying this was extremely unnerving.

"Do you?"

"Yep, Dakota. What about you?"

"If I ever had one I do not remember it." I gave him a critical eye running through thousands of names related to serpents, when I finally found one that was relatively good I flashed him a smile.

"What about Apophis?"

"That will do. Now on with the ceremony. I need you to force your magic out of your wound." I looked at him funnily. Force magic out? This is new. i had no idea how to do this, luckily a quick stop at my dimension and I would be set. A blink and a half later a black mist began to seep out of my wound, I looked on in fascination. I knew, it was me. It held all my secrets in it. My life before, my current life, and, amazingly, my future. Apophis snapped me out of my daze.

"Here comes the painful part, we will now live each others lives in a matter of seconds, to determine if we are compatible magically."

"Let's do this." I walked towards him, and, upon further instruction, placed my Magic Mist against his. I felt a searing pain rip through my body, I tried to catch a glimpse of all the images soaring through my vision, however it was like trying to watch 200 movies in fast forward at the same time. I swear to god I was going to start bleeding out of my ears. "I need to stop! Oh god, I'm gonna die!"

"Calm down child, you are fine. You need to leave now, we both need to recuperate after a powerful ritual like that, and, unless I am mistaken, class should start soon."

"Yeah... How do you know?" I asked curious. How did this huge snake know that class was gonna start soon? Well he should be telling me anyway.

"Salazar _did_ share some of his secrets with me. That included a schedule of the school."

"Oh, well see ya." I said as I made my way back up to the school. I thought back on the whole situation with the Basilisk and frowned. Why did I show a level of trust to a creature, person, I had just met? I might have inherited the trust issues of the new me. If I couldn't fix them I would probably be screwed.

I thought on the rest of my plans. I should wait for the acromantula egg till after Harry and Ron see the spider in the second year. No reason for Aragog to be overly suspicious of people during that confrontation. Other then the spider, nothing could really be done yet. Of course, I could always make Quirrel sweat. That would be fun, make him think I will tell Dumbles. Come to think of it maybe I will. A relatively innocent prod to see how much he knows. Smiling, at the lack of planning for this year I walked with a little spring in my step. I could be a kid.

"Hey, Koty!" I heard Maisie's voice shout from behind me. I stopped and allowed her to catch up to me before I turned towards her. She took a second to catch her breath and I studied the group of girls that had already gathered around her. Lavender Brown was there, as well as Hermione and Parvati (Padma?). She had a couple more girls who I recognized as Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere, do you want to play exploding snap out on the grounds?"

I looked over her group with a faux critical eye. She had a severe lack of testosterone in her little group. Time to bring some boys into this. "Sure, as long as we get some boys in in on this little group." She smiled at me and agreed. We quickly found Harry, Ron and Neville.

"What would we want to join a Claw and a couple of girls for?" Ron sneered. So disrespectful.

"Well, for one it is always good to have friends. Two, girls will become severely important to you in years to come, it is best to make friends with them now. DO you want to come or not? The invite extends to Harry and Neville too." I responded.

"You sure?" Came Neville's timid voice.

"Of course! now come on!" Maisie shouted impatient and began sprinting towards the grounds. The ice being thoroughly broken we all ran laughing to play. We didn't have Homework yet and we would enjoy the break. I smiled at the gathered kids, watching them romp and play. My being here was already changing things, hopefully for the better.

My smile turned dark as I thought about the hardships coming in just a few short years. These kids were going to be pushed to the limit, Harry especially. I would keep this group together, while we were just kids and things were bound to come up over the years, being together like this would help. I still had to figure out what I was doing here in the first place, but that was a depressing thought for another day.

"Come on Dakota!" Maisie giggled as she pulled me back into the fray. Laughing I happily joined in glad for the distraction from my thoughts. Being a kid had it's perks.

**A/N And there is another chapter, sorry it took so long but a combination of writers block, no internet, and a severe lack of green hindered my process. Hope you guys like it, and remember, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein fighting. It was ridiculous. These boys fought more often then wrestlers, about as fake too. I sighed and sat up in my bed. My curtains were closed and I dressed magically. I left the safety of my bed and was greeted by Terry pointing his finger at Anthony.

"You jerk!" Terry was yelling. "You destroyed my essay!"

"Did not!" Anthony shouted back. Terry pulled out his wand and Anthony reciprocated.

"Why did you do it?" Terry screamed.

"I didn't!"

Having seen enough I walked out. While I was a Claw, and I did appreciate the significance of hard work, even I could admit that Claw's over-reacted sometimes. When I got downstairs I saw the fifth and seventh years working hard and studying. Hey, we are Claws after all.

I got to the great hall and sat down and pulled out a book. I started eating breakfast and zoned out, si I was mildly surprised when I looked up and the post was coming in and I was surrounded by people. I looked down the table and scoffed when I saw Terry and Anthony being all buddy buddy. The post owls came in and two stopped in front of me: Moose and a snowy owl.

I checked the date and sighed. It was that time of the year again, the dreaded Birthday. I opened the package from Moose. Inside was a couple of letters from my parents and Jen. Their was a few presents but mostly little, insignificant things. My sister had sent me a painting that I instantly transported to my Chamber. My folks sent a couple of books that I didn't have.

When I got to the next box I looked it over. It was small and white and I small note attached. Feeling cautious I picked up the note and slowly unfolded it and read it I sighed in exasperation. It read:

Dear Dakota,

I would duck if I were you.

-S

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Mundane-born students instantly dropped to the floor knowing what I was talking about. A few of the Halves ducked too, so only Purebloods were still sitting looking confused when a giant explosion made sure they were on the floor. I looked up and groaned when I saw a sparkling fireworks display saying: Happy Birthday Dakota! In sparkling blue and bronze too.

"Mr. Whitaker!" I heard Dumbledore say from his spot on the staff table. "Please accompany me to my office." I cursed Steven and his stupid presents. I got up slowly and followed Dumbledore and Flitwick who got up too. We all walked to the Gargoyle escalator that was the entrance to Dumbles' office.

"What was that?" asked Flitwick.

"Yes I would like to know as well Mister Whitaker." Dumbledore agreed.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say it was fireworks." I said, completely serious. It was obvious Flitwick was having trouble keeping a straight face. Dumbledore was still able to manage it however.

"Mr. Whitaker, in the future I would like a notice before you set fireworks off in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said wih a twinkle in his eye. I put on my best amazed student faced and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes sir! Won't happen again sir!" When I was excused I left the room and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Damn, Steven getting me into trouble. I looked up as I heard footsteps come racing toward me and let out a surprised gasp when I found myself engulfed in a rib shattering hug.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Maisie said as she squeezed me even harder. I let out a cough.

"C-can't breathe." I managed to rasp and she let me out of the death trap.

"It's your birthday time to do something fun, right guys?" she said, and that point I noticed who was with her. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ron, Harry and Neville. That surprised me. I know we had hung out that one day, but what surprised me the most was that this group of Gryfindors were willing to let a Ravenclaw join them.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah mate!" Ron said as he clasped me on the shoulder. "Guess what else? Harry got on the Quidditch team!" I pretended to look shocked. Of course, I knew he was on the team, I must have let the flying lessons clear my mind.

"Really? Amazing!" I said. "Let's get out of the castle, it's such a nice day." When they all agreed, we made our way outside for someone fun in the relative sun, as it was a pretty cloudy day.

* * *

I was sitting in class waiting for DADA to start when I got an idea. I picked up my quill and grabbed a piece of parchment. I smiled in a somewhat evil way and sent the parchment to Quirrel's desk. When he read it a dark look came over his face and he looked up. When he saw my face I gave him a grin and waved.

I don't know what happened to make me do that but I felt it was a good thing to do. Make him seem nervous that I was going to tell Dumbledore. I wasn't but it was enough to make him sweat. I think Dumbles already knows, but decided not to do anything. Maybe I'd ask him.

I stood up and walked out of the class after it was over but then looked up and down the hall. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards where I knew the library was. Nicholas Flamel, I almost forgot they were looking for him right now. I turned my head and saw Maisie making a beeline towards me. Making a split second decision I weaved my way through the crowd and went to the library, effectively ditching Maisie.

* * *

I walked into the library and made my way to the furthest desk from Madame Pince. I waved at her as I made my way towards the back corner. I heard several voices, all of which were trying to talk over each other and they all said stuff about Flamel. I walked over to them and forced my way into the conversation.

"Flamel, huh?" I said as I stood in front of them. They all looked up at me. Harry stood and was the first to speak.

"D-Dakota, what are you doing here?" Harry said as he stood and tried to cover what they were looking at from me. Hermione tried to hide the book behind her. I, however, was having none of that. I grabbed the book looking at the cover.

"Modern Magical Achievements," I read. "Looking for Flamel in this? It won't work. Flamel is almost seven hundred years old. He made the Sorcerer's, I'm sorry Philosopher's stone." Ron looked confused.

"What's the Sorcerer's Stone?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer him when Hermione cut in.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is the same thing as the Philosopher's Stone. Americans and Europeans call it different things." Hermione said in a know-it-all like voice. Not in a bad way though, if that makes any sense.

"Weird." Ron whispered.

"That must be what Snape is after!" Harry said excitedly before stopping when he realized I was still there. He gulped turning back to me. "T-thanks for letting us know about Flamel, you can go now." I looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"As, if. What do you mean what Snape is after, do you mean the Philosopher's Stone is here, in the third floor corridor?" I asked, I hated playing dumb. Hermione looked at me weird.

"How did you get third floor corridor, when we never said anything about it? Have you been down there?" she asked, well demanded.

"No, but Dumbledore said in the feast that we weren't supposed to go down the third floor corridor, I made the obvious connection, that any semi intelligent person would make." I said while Hermione looked thoughtful. "Anyway, why do you think Snape is after the Stone?" I asked.

Harry looked eager to tell me of Snape's guilt. "Because he had a cut on his leg after the troll got in on Halloween! Also my broom got jinxed and you have to maintain eye contact to perform it!" I looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised.

"If you had read a book on jinxing, you would also know that you need to maintain eye contact to perform the counter jinx, so he could have been trying to save you too. Ever thought of that?"

"No." Hermione said.

"Why would Snape try and save Harry?" Ron asked. "He is evil!" I looked at Ron like he was dumb.

"While Snape is a horrendous professor, I doubt he would try and kill a student." I pointed out. He never did in the storyline and I hoped that my interference wouldn't change that. "Now that you know about the stone what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"We?" Ron snorted.

"Yes we, Ron. You guys wouldn't know about the stone without me. So now I am a part of this group." I lied. Pf course they would have found out about the Stone, but they didn't know that so no harm done.

"He's right Ron, he helped he gets to stay." Harry said coming to my rescue, well, Ron's rescue if he had pressed the issue anymore.

"Good, now that that is over with what are _we_ going to do?" I asked. Hermione spoke up with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, nothing for now, I don't think Snape, or whoever is after the stone," she added after I gave her a pointed look. "Would strike while Dumbledore is still here. In the meantime I don't think we should tell anyone. It wouldn't do if Sn- um, the suspect, knew we were onto them." she finished. I nodded satisfied.

"Good, if that is all, I have things I have to do." I said as I walked away.

* * *

"Would you mind becoming a secret passageway to the Headmaster's office?" I asked to pictures I kept passing. It had been about a day since I had barged my way into the trio. Fred and George had walked up to me later and talked about the 'prank' we were supposed to pull. Mentally facepalming I started to look for the entrance to the secret passageway. So far, it was not going well.

Groaning in exasperation. I gave up. I would come back to it later, but my need to talk with the hat wasn't so large that I would have a problem if I didn't get to it soon. Turning around I walked smack dab into a trap. I was surrounded on all sides, no chance of retreat. Maisie, Lavender and Parvati were all staring at me with their hands on their hips.

"What's going on between you four?" Maisie demanded.

"You're going to have to give me more then that." I said. Lavender and Parvati got closer to me causing me to take a step back. "I hang out with a lot of other people that make up four." I said holding up my hands.

"You, Harry, Hermione and Ron. What are you four up to?" she asked again. Feeling threatened. I summoned my wand and aimed it at the ceiling.

"EXPULSO!" I shouted and when the explosion happened I turned and sprinted down the hallway. There was no way in hell I would ever allow myself to be interrogated. I was just happy I didn't have to use my cyanide... That was a joke.

I ran to the only place I knew they wouldn't go: the third floor corridor. I sprinted in and slammed the door shut. I aimed my wand at it. "Colloportus." I whispered. The door locked and I turned around, staring at the giant Cerberus in front of me. "Good boy nice doggie."

* * *

I came out an hour later covered in dog slobber, with a big goofy grin on my face. The dog would no longer be a problem. I dried myself off and made my way to dinner. As I was walking people kept giving me strange looks. Must be the Mundane clothes.

I made my way into the hall and saw Maisie glaring at me. I made my way towards my table and waved at her. I sat down next to Terry and Anthony, who seemed to still be fighting.

"Replace it!" hissed Terry.

"I didn't touch it!" Anthony whispered back.

I groaned and slammed my head down on the table. The loud sound snapped the two out of the argument as they looked at me. "Ya done?" I asked. They both ignored me and turned back to their dinners. Satisfied I looked around at the food. Not seeing anything I liked i shrugged, got up, and left the hall.

I walked down the hall when I felt a hand grip my arm and pulled me into an abandoned classroom. Before I could say anything I was struck across the face and thrown to the floor.

I wiped my hand away and felt blood. "The hell?!" I exclaimed but stopped when I saw Quirrel. While I knew he was a man who would die at the end of this year, and thus wasn't a concern, I was still scared, because he had his wand pointed at me and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I put my hands up. "D-don't kill me."

Quirrel laughed a high cold laugh. "I won't kill you, at least not now. I wouldn't want Dumbledore to move the Stone now would I?" Deciding to play dumb, as it might help my chances of survival.

"Stone?" I asked. Quirrel looked down at me.

"Doesn't matter. You will **_not _**tell Dumbledore about my master, or next time I won't be so merciful." Quirrel said before leaving. I gulped. That shit was scary.

* * *

I sat in my bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been several months since I had been confronted by Quirrel. Christmas was fast approaching and I knew what that meant. The Mirror of Erised. Harry would find it in about a week. December twenty-fifth.

I decided to tell my parents that I wanted to stay for the holidays, and they wholeheartedly agreed, probably thinking I had made a friend, which I had but Maisie was leaving. Apparently her mom was sick or something, some sort of Mundane cancer. Anyway the reason I was staying was the mirror. I hadn't seen Steven so I couldn't ask him anything. I hope he hadn't forgotten about me.

I got up, deciding to explore. It was late but I didn't care, I needed detention. That might sound weird but I wanted to be there when Harry saw Voldemort for the first time and met Firenze. In my thoughts I never noticed where I was going and ended up walking into the classroom that had the mirror.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered as I approached the mirror scared of what I would see. There must be some sort compulsion charm on the room, meaning Harry was supposed to find this mirror, a part of Dumbles grand plan. One that I would happily mess up for him. I walked in front of the mirror and stopped. I saw nothing. Well, I saw myself, but that was it. Nothing else no, family no world cup in my hands I just saw myself.

"What?" I heard myself say. In all honesty I was in shock. Why couldn't I see anything. This didn't make any sense. I was so confused. Just myself, the exact same. Deciding to take a closer look I gasped. It wasn't the exact same. This 'me' was a little older. His eyes were empty, almost as if he had seen too much and wanted to forget. Then I saw Steven, he walked up and placed a hand on the shoulder of mirror me. A tear trailed it's way down his face. This was my heart's desire? This was horrid, apparently I want to hate my life.

"That's not it." I heard Steven say behind me. Finally, I could get some answers. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "Don't say anything. Dumbledore is here, he can't see me because I am your angel, but he can hear you, You don't want him to think you're crazy." I moved my eyes over the mirror versions of us. He got the message. "This mirror is different for you. You aren't from this world so it reacts differently. You see what wiil eventually become your future."

I gasped. This is my future? I didn't want this, I would never want this. Before I had a chance to think anymore on this, shocking, new discovery, Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the room.

"Hello, Dakota." he said in his grandfather voice. I jumped and turned around, pretending to be surprised. I hated how he expected everyone to look at him with stars in there eyes.

"Professor! I didn't see you there!" I said.

"You wouldn't. I have many ways to go through life without being seen."

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry sir, for being out so late."

"It's alright just don't let it happen again." I nodded and made my way back to my room.

* * *

I looked at Flitwick. "I need a detention, sir!" I said. _The _detention was going up and I hadn't gotten in trouble. This was my last resort. I needed to get this detention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitaker, but I won't hand out detention without reason! Why do you want it anyway?" Flitwick asked looking at me curiously.

"I heard about the unicorn deaths and I wanted to help." I said. I had decided this was what I was going to say instead of telling him the real reason. I wanted to help confront Voldemlrt, see if I could stop the need to go after the stone.

"Well, then I'm afraid there is no way that you are going to a detention now. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" Flitwick said as he walked away. I wasn't going to try getting detention from other teachers, I knew Flitwick was too smart for that. Grumbling I walked away.

Not knowing were to go, I put my feet on autopilot and began to read one of the books in my head. When I stopped reading I found myself by the lake. I saw the squid tanning itself and a strange idea came to mind. Smiling to myself I reached my hands out.

"Here squidy, squidy, squidy." I said.

* * *

Maisie walked up and looked at me as if I was crazy. I don't know why, I was just lying on the ground with a tentacle drapped across me while I was leisurely petting it.

"What are you doing?" Maisie asked.

"I'm just pettting Bernice. What so weird about that?" I asked.

"Bernice?"

"Yeah, that's her, the squids, name."

"Oh, is, um, Bernice, friendly?" Maisie asked sitting down next to me and gingerly reaching out her hand and touching the tentacle.

"Yeah, she is. She loves attention."

"Oh, well do you mind if I sit with you for awhile?" Maisie asked as she started petting Bernice. I shook my head no and we sat in comfortable silence for a couple hours, before dinner.

* * *

It was June. June fifth to be exact. There was only one thing that happened in June. Well, only one that mattered. Dumbledore left school, Quirrel made his move. We had to go after the Stone, that couldn't change. Where was I on this important date? I was running down the corridor. Towards where Harry, Hermione and Ron were. I burst into the trio causing them to jump.

"Dakota?" Hermione said. "What is it?"

"Yeah, mate what is it?" Ron asked.

"D-Dumbledore left! He isn't here!" I exclaimed, thinking I had put enough drama into m exclamation.

"We have to tell a teacher!" Hermione said. "Snape, er, the Suspect is bound to go after it with Dumbledore gone!"

"No!" Harry said. "They would never believe us! And if they did, they would want to know how we knew."

"So what should we do?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I steeled my face and nodded, Harry nodded back.

"We go after it." Harry said in a hoarse whisper. Hermione gasped, but I agreed, quite vocally with Harry. That beng settled we made our way to the third floor, And out first trial.

We entered the room, and instantly heard growling. We must be a bit more behind, weird. I turned around and held out my hand. "Good, boys." I said as Fluffy brought his heads down and I patted each of them. "Come on guys, he won't bother us."

Harry looked down through the trap door. "I can't see the bottom." he said. We all walked over and looked down. Hermione was looking at it curiously. Harry noticed that too. "What is it Hermione?"

"Well, it's just that it is dark and cold down there." she said. It was true, we could feel a faint breeze coming from the hole. I pulled wand and conjured a rope.

"I don't know how far is, so I just made a five foot rope. Who wants to go first?" Harry raised his hand and slowly made hs way onto the rope before dropping down.

"It's alright guys there sort of squoshy thing cushioning the fall!" he called back up. Ron nodded then went after him followed by Hermione then me. When Hermione and I both ot down there jumped up amd off it.

"Harry, Ron, do not move. You guys are sitting on Devil's Snare." I said. Hermione was looking scared.

"Wha?" Ron asked.

"Devil's Snare, it's a plant that stragles it's victims. I know a spell that helps, but I can't remember it." Hermione said as shescrunched her eyes up, thinking.

"INCENDIO!" I shouted as a burst of flame shot from my wand towards the plant. The plant retracted leaving Harry amd Ron sitting on the floor. "Now that's done, let's go." I said making my way to the door, and seein the thousands of bird keys. "Harry you're the quidditch player." I said pointing towards the brooms. Harry nodded and began flying.

"Look for a big !" Hermione called as she was already at the opposite door. Harry grunted an affirmative and grabbed the key amd we all left the room.

"Do these feel too easy to you?" I asked to the group.

"Too easy?" Ron asked incredulous. "Harry and I almost died!" We got to the chess set and we let Ron take over. It ended the same as in the books and Ron sacrificed himself so we could move on. We passed the k.o'd troll and got to Snape's trial. Hermione completed it and Harry went on.

"There's only enough for one of us." she said holding up the bottle that let us go back. She looked a little worried.

"You take it Hermione. Go make sure Ron is okay and send for help. I'll stay here and wait. I'm sure Dumbledore knows how to get pass the flames without potion." When she took it and left, I scoffed. Like I was going to sit here like a good little kid, as if. I hit Harry's bottle with a refilling charm and took it and passed through the flames.

I entered the room near the end of Quirrel's monologue. I knew what I was going . i pointed my wand at Quirrel. "BOMBARDA!" I shouted. Quirrel gave a squeak as he was thrown back having off guard. "Harry, find the Stone. I'll keep Quirrel busy." With that I began to duel the professor.

It wasn't so much as a duel as me throwing spells at him while constantly jumping and rolling. I might know almost every spell, but he had more experience. "PROTEGO!" I shouted as Quirrel threw a stunner at me. It seemed a .hos conscience was breaking through because he wasn't using too damaging spells, just ones that would knock me out or break bones. I pojnted my wand at Quirrels turban casting a banishing charm at it, revealing Voldemort. Angered Quirrel sent and expulso at me, hitting me in the chest. I went flying and slammed my bac against a column with and audible crunch. I knew I had broken several, if not all, of my ribs. "Kill the boy, he !" Was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke to a broght light shining in my face. I was obviously in the hospital wing. I could hear Dumbles talking but me at the moment was the dull ache emanting from my chest. So I had broken my ribs, good to know I was right. Judging from the fact that I'm not dead means Harry won the fight. There was good news and bad news from that duel. Good news, I knew I could at least hold my own for a few minutes against the Darkest Wizard of this generation. Bad news, I was on Voldemort's radar. This could prove troublesome.

Dumbledore left and Hermione and Ron walked in. I pretended to be asleep as they were closer friends with Harry then me and I wanted to give them some space. After they left I propped myself up and looked at Harry.

"So I guess we won." I said asHarry turned to look at me.

"Yeah, you seem to have a pile of presents as big as mine." Harry said as he pointed towards the large pile of wizard candy at my feet. I looked over and nodded.

"So it seems."

"Thanks, for helping us and me with Quirrel." Harry said.

"No problem, I wouldn't let the Dark Lord return without a fight now would I?"

"You know it was Voldemort?" Harry exclaimed as he when I didn't flinch.

"I was awake while you were talking to Dumbledore." Harry nodded and our conversation was cut short as Madam Pomfrey came out and, reluctantly cleared us to go to the feast.

When we got there all eyes were on us as we walked to our respective tables. When we sat Dumbles stood.

"Another year is behind us, and it seems we need to award the house cup. However there are some last minute points I must dole out. First fifty points to Mr Ronald Weasley forthe best game of chess this school has ever seen. Second fifty points, to Ms Hermione Granger for her unwavering logical skills in the face of danger. Third forty points to Mr Dakoat Whitaker for his strengthening of inter-house ties, and finally, sixty points to Potter for his unwavering courage in the face of unyielding danger. That means we need a change of decoration!" Dumbles sai as he clapped his hands and the banners changed from Snakes to Lions.

The feast was great. I finally had a pizza for the forst time that year having talked to the elves about more American type foods. I enjoyed the conversations, but eventually it was over. We all boarded the ttain and I sat in a lone compartment looking out the window, when the door opend amd I was punched in the arm extremely hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I exclaimed as I turned to my attacker, who turned out to be Maisie. She looked mad but also a little scared.

"That's for almost dying! Why didn't you tell me you four were going down into the third floor?" Maise asked as she sat down.

"I'm sorry we didn't want Quirrel to figure out we knew." I said. Especially afer how he reacted when i told him I knew about hos Volde-tumor. I wouldn't have wanted anyone getting hurt.

"I was scared when you were brought up unconscious. I thought you were dead." she said softly. I patted her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm Ammerican stubborn to die." That cheered her up and we sat in silence until, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender and Parvati walked in. After that we laughed and talked amd had an enjoyable train ride to the station.

When we got to the station we all said goodbye and went to guardians. When I gotto my parents, I in a hug that almost rebroke my ribs. I wrapped my arms around my sister. "HI, Jen, I missed you too." She mumbled something into my chest but let go. My parents just smiling.

" you friemds." Dad said.

"Yeah, had a bit of an advemture too." I said.

"Yeah, wegot a letter about your 'adventure' and we to be having talk when we get home." Mom said wagging at me.

"Deal, let's just go home first. I've become en missing it." I saod as we walked out of the station.

* * *

**A/N Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end of year one. Sorry for the long wait, me some trouble also Ihad a few internet problems mainly, not having internet. Anyway for those who I know will complain about Dumbles little speech at the end and how I screwed up what he gave them and why he gave points to them, and to that I say this: It does not matter. All that matters is that he showed favoritism, the numbers were arbitrary. Technichally they broke the rules and should have been punished but they weren't, thus he showed favoritism bygiving them . Anyway enough of that, I would say thanks to my BETA for the name Bernice for the squid. I decided to make it a girl because Apophis is a guy. Also if you have any ideas for the second year drop me a PM otherwise it will only be a few chapters because I don't know what to do with them and I am only trying to get to years 4-7. Anyway, rememberto Review and Favorite of you like it. I don't care if you tell me how much you hate it, just Review. Anyway enough from me, thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
